Bonds Beyond Time
by moi-moi819
Summary: A crossover between Inuyasha and the first three Yu-Gi-Oh Series. ONE-SHOT


_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: Hey guys. You ask and I deliver. Here is another one-shot for your reading pleasure. Rather than a Yu-Gi-Oh/Inuyasha crossover, I present to you a Yu-Gi-Oh/Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's/Inuyasha crossover! I can hear the imaginary fanfare now… Judging by the title, I am assuming that you guys can guess what this story's about. Let's pretend for all intent and purposes that Kagome magically lives in Domino City and was with Yugi for the events of the movie. I won't take up any more of your time. Please enjoy my feature presentation.

~:~

"You met _who!?_" Leo cried out with wide eyes. Yusei gave him a small smile with abundant amount of brotherly patience in his eyes. He pulled his runner into the hideout already hooking it up to his computer. Leo and the others followed after their friend, all equally amazed and impressed.

"You heard me. I met the King of Games," Yusei says. Leo seemed to be having a panic attack while the others stared at Yusei with wide eyes.

"What's he like? What's his favorite food? Did you get to duel him? Who won?" Leo shot off questions one after the other, barely in taking any air.

"Are you serious, Yusei?" Jack question with a surprisingly calm look.

"Yeah. He was pretty cool. The history books don't lie. He's an amazing duelist," Yusei says and removes his jacket. Leo took it from him before he could put it down and instantly began searching the pockets.

"Did he give you any souvenirs? Did you get his autograph? Did you take a picture with him?" Leo questioned. He turned Yusei's jacket pockets inside out before pausing. "What's this?"

Everyone turned to the small, green-haired boy in question. He pulled out a small, blue memory card out of Yusei's pocket before turning it over in his hand. "How did that get in there?" Yusei questioned. Leo moved over to the computer and attempted to insert the microchip. Miraculously, it fit.

"It looks like there are some video's on this thing. I'll open one up," Leo says and double clicks a file. It took several moments, but the video converter eventually successfully opened the archaic file.

_The camera move a bit before finally focusing on the scene before it. It looked to be a central area located in the center of several, large buildings. The area was deserted aside from four people._

Everyone but Yusei gasped at the site. Instead, he stared at the screen in confusion. Where had this video come from? "It's really him!" Leo cried out in glee.

_"So I stole Jaden's camera without his permission, but I think this is worth it. It's not every day you get to see a duel between people from different eras in time. Besides, I don't think he'll mind," a female voice narrated."Bit of a recap: Jaden, Yusei, and Yugi are dueling Paradox to determine the future of the world and Duel Monsters. Paradox wants to kill Maximillion Pegasus in order to put an end to the game because he believes that Duel Monsters will bring an end to the world."_

"Yusei, who's that talking?" Luna questioned in her soft voice.

"It's Kagome," Yusei answered. Akiza raised an eyebrow. Who was Kagome? He watched along with his friends, reliving his most recent duel. He hadn't known that Kagome had been so close by during their duel. He hadn't even known that she had snuck this memory card into his jacket.

Everyone watched as each duelist fought for their own cause. Leo was automatically glued to the screen once Yugi's turn began. "It's Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" Leo cried out. They continued to watch the duel until the very end.

"I have to admit, he's not half bad," Jack said with folded arms.

_"They won!" Kagome's voice cheered. The camera moved closer to the trio. They turned with curious looks before the screen went dark. "Congratulations!"_

_"Kagome, where'd you get my camera?" a male voice asked before the camera moved again. Some shuffling noises were heard before the screen cleared. The sight of a young woman with raven hair wearing a pink sweater over a mahogany tank top and light blue mini skirt with mahogany colored flats embracing the King of Games happily was seen. "Geez you two, settle down would ya?" _

_The brown-eyed, raven beauty turned away from her companion to smile, wink, and stick out her tongue at the camera. The King of Games had his usual smirk in place. Laughter could be heard before the video cut off._

"I never knew that Yugi Motou had a girlfriend," Leo murmured.

"That _definitely _wasn't in the history books," Luna remarked. Everyone turned to Yusei in question. His eyes shifted between all of them until the next video started automatically.

_"I am now in none other than the Kaiba Corporation. I'm just chillin' 'till Yusei fixes up his bike," the boy named Jaden started with the camera on his face._

_"It's called a Duel Runner," a voice said. The camera shifted to show Kagome watching him with a curious look. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm bored. I wanted to help Yusei fix his runner, but he kicked me out. The tech is so low gear here," Jaden complained displaying a Game Boy for Kagome to see. She gave him a pitying look before approaching him. _

_"So is the plight of the boy from the future," Kagome says dramatically._

_"Where's Yugi?"_

_"He's in the garage with Yusei. Unlike you, he can keep quiet long enough not to distract Yusei. You shouldn't distract him. He's your ride home. If you distract him, it'll take longer to fix his bike," Kagome says._

_"What happened to it?"_

_"I'm not too sure. All I got was "damaged when he made his last landing on the roof". Something about a part getting dislodged or something. He didn't make it seem catastrophic, but it's still taking a while. I think it's because the technology of this era isn't as advanced as he's used to," Kagome says._

_"Think we can sneak upstairs to see Seto Kaiba himself?" Jaden asked with an eager voice. Kagome shook her head at him._

_"I doubt it. Besides, you don't want to. Kaiba isn't the most pleasant person on the planet," Kagome answers._

_"Well…wanna help me with something?"_

_Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Like what?"_

The video stopped then before the next one picked up where it had left off. Yusei watched with interest. This better not be what he thought it was.

_"Jaden, I'm not sure about this…"_

_"Don't be a wimp, Kagome. It'll be fun. Just keep the camera rolling and don't miss a second," Jaden snickered. Kagome kept the camera focused on Jaden as he opened a door quietly. The two moved inside to hear the sound of whirring tools and music playing softly. The sight of Yusei's duel runner in the middle of the room with trays of tools and parts scattered around it was seen. In the farthest corner of the room, Yugi sat with his arms folded. He raised an eyebrow at them, but said nothing. Jaden put a finger over his lips. Yugi smirked._

_Quietly, Jaden moved over to the duel runner. Yusei appeared to be under it, if the sight of two, jean-covered legs poking out from the underside of the bike were any indication. With a devilish smile, Jaden brought his hand down onto the horn. _

_The bike blared loudly, drowning out the music. A thud could be heard while Yusei's body convulsed under the bike before a groan came from the bike. Jaden moved quickly, running out of the room with a trail of laughter following him. _

_Kagome stood in the doorway and watched as Yusei slid out from under his bike. Yugi seemed to have amusement dancing in his eyes. Yusei sat up on the floor with an oil splotch on his forehead. "Jaden!"_

Everyone laughed. Yusei folded his arms unhappily. His friends continued to let the glee show after seeing the prank. Jack and Crow continued to make teasing remarks that he ignored.

"That was priceless!" Leo exclaimed.

_"Tell the camera what happened," Kagome's voice said with giggles. Jaden's unhappy face pouted at the camera._

_"Yusei has officially banned me from going back in the garage. I don't think he enjoyed that very much," Jaden said with a shrug while scratching the bridge of his nose._

_"No kidding. Hopefully, you've learned your lesson and will leave Yusei be."_

_Jaden grinned widely. "I have something better planned…"_

_~:~_

_"Thanks for the money Kagome. This is just what I needed. I even got some soda for Yugi and Yusei as a peace offering," Jaden said and stood in front of the camera with cans of soda in his arms. He turned and opened the door before entering. _

_"Jaden…" Yugi warned in his baritone voice. Yusei turned quickly and gave Jaden a suspicious look._

_"Relax, Yusei. I came with a peace offering. I'm sorry about before. Here. I got one for you and Yugi," Jaden says and hands the drinks to his friends with a smile. _

_Yusei took the drink slowly, his eyes never leaving Jaden's. He sensed no deceit from the boy and let his eyes scan over the can. He didn't particularly like this flavor, but he supposed that it was the thought that counts. "Thank you, Jaden." Yugi nodded in approval at the sight._

_Yusei pulled the top open at the same time Yugi made a move to open his own. Kagome gasped loudly as the drinks erupted in large explosions that left the two covered in a fizzy mess. Jaden laughed loudly before dashing out of the room quickly. Kagome yelled after him unhappily before facing the two. They both held murderous gazes. "I didn't know! I swear!"_

"Now that I think about it, you _do _smell like soda, Yusei," Leo teased. Yusei chose not to remark.

_"Have you learned your lesson?"_

_"Yeah," Jaden says with a sigh. He slouched over the small table in the room next door to where Yusei and Yugi resided. "You can prank Yusei cause he wouldn't strike back. Even if he did, his prank probably wouldn't be that good. But I know not to prank Yugi. Why do you like a guy like that? He can be scary when he's mad."_

_"I know. Just be happy you're not an enemy. He usually doesn't get mad like that. Then again, not many people mess with him like that," Kagome's voice spoke._

_"You could have warned me…"_

_"You could have told me what you were going to do."_

_"I guess…"_

_"You should apologize to Yusei."_

_"I don' think he wants me anywhere near him right now."_

_"Do it now. I'm going to give him a copy of these videos. Go on. Say you're sorry," Kagome's voice said. Jaden sat up and fully face the camera._

_"Sorry, Yusei. I promise that I will never pull another prank on you again," Jaden says with a grin._

_"Good boy," Kagome says. Jaden suddenly gained a smirk. "What?"_

_"Hey, Yusei. If you're watching this in the future, turn off the lights," Jaden said with a wink._

_"What's that mean?" Kagome's voice questioned. Jaden laughed gleefully before the video stopped. _

Everyone turned to Yusei again. He raised an eyebrow in question. He looked to the light switch to see Leo already waiting with his hand on the switch. He flipped the switch. They all watched in the dark as the lights went out. Yusei let his eyes adjust before looking around in question.

"Oh boy…"

"Nice do, Yusei."

Yusei brought his hands up to his air in question. Feeling nothing, he brought his hands back to his face. A neon green color lit up his hands. Quickly grabbing a mirror, Yusei felt his irritation rise. His hair was glowing in the dark!

"Yusei…"

He turned to see someone display his helmet to him. The inside was glowing as well. "Jaden…" Yusei muttered darkly.

~:~

Moi-Moi: I loved this! Jaden is adorable! I feel so bad for Yusei. This took place within the hours after the duel with Paradox. In the movie, they beat Paradox at twelve, but the movie ended at sunset. But then Yusei magically arrived in the future when the sun was high in the sky. Forget the laws of nature! After watching the "Bonds Beyond Time" Abridged movie, I don't question the plot holes in the story anymore. Now that I got this out the way, I'm going back to Ties That Bind…

Edited: 3/24/13


End file.
